


happy!who fic

by dominique012



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-24
Updated: 2007-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominique012/pseuds/dominique012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on Jackie’s concern for Rose’s future with the Doctor. The Doctor reflects on Rose traveling with him. And wants to make Rose happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More Happy!Who. It’s a bit longer than my other ones. Hope you enjoy it. Feedback/Concrit is most welcome. I’d really appreciate it, in fact.

**Prompt:** Kitchen  
 **Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
 **Spoilers:** None. Tiny reference to S1. Set sometime in S2. Just a glimpse.  
 **Summary:** My take on Jackie’s concern for Rose’s future with the Doctor. The Doctor reflects on Rose traveling with him. And wants to make Rose happy.  
 **Note:** More Happy!Who. It’s a bit longer than my other ones. Hope you enjoy it. Feedback/Concrit is most welcome. I’d really appreciate it, in fact.

  
Rose was sitting in Jackie’s small kitchen, sipping a cup of tea.

From his spot in the hallway, unseen, he had a nice view of her. He grinned to himself. Even though he didn’t do domestic, he didn’t mind the odd tranquil and cozy moment.

Sunlight poured in through the window, creating a bright haze around her. He could see steamy curls and wisps rise up from her tea, and he watched in delight as she closed her eyes and breathed it in, before taking a long sip and sighing, satisfied.

His reverie was broken by the sound of Jackie’s voice, heading towards him.

"Rose, love, are you—"

He had just enough time to steal away into a bedroom before Jackie reached the kitchen. When she was out of sight, he tiptoed back.

“…I was thinking,” Jackie was saying as he returned to his spot in the hallway. She clattered some dishes into the sink. “…Maybe we could all have a nice meal together tonight. I could make something special, or we could go out for a pizza. Mickey said he’d call. Why don’t you ask him too?” She gave Rose a bright smile.

“Oh..” Rose paused awkwardly. “I think the Doctor wants to get going this afternoon. Before dinner.”

“Oh.” Jackie placed a tea towel down on the table. Her smile vanished and her voice was cold, “He does, does he?”

The doctor heard Rose’s casual tone, but he saw guilt and something else—sadness—flash across her face.

“Well, you know, Mum. He doesn’t really like all this homey stuff.” She smiled half-heartedly.

“No,” Jackie retorted, “Why would he? It’s just your family. Your life.”

Rose frowned. “What’s that s’posed to mean?”

Jackie gave her a disgusted glare. “Oh, Rose! He goes, you follow. He tells you where and when, and you just drop everything.”

Rose rolled her eyes, “Mum..”

Jackie sat down opposite her daughter, a worried frown on her face. “What does he want for you, Rose? What does he have planned? Is this it? Traveling forever, you just trailing around after him, like some little pet?”

The doctor’s face darkened.

Rose looked aghast. She jumped to her feet. “You don’t understand at all! This is what I want. This life. We do so many brilliant things together, see the most amazing things. He’s taught me so much, about the universe, about people, about myself. I’m not his pet, I’m his best friend! We’re—" she paused, and then shook her head at Jackie’s questioning _Oh yeah?_ look.

She continued. “-That’s what he’s offering me. This life, a chance to do this, to learn more. To see everything.”

“I see.” Jackie stood up, twisting the tea towel in her hands. “He’s teaching you the universe. And what are you teaching him, Rose?” She looked sad. “Anything? Just how to leave your life and your family and never look back?” She moved towards the doorway, leaving the kitchen.

The doctor dashed back to his hiding place. When he returned, Rose was sinking back down in her chair. She wearily regarded her tea.

+

It was wrong, so wrong. He slumped against the wall, running a hand through his hair.

A pet! He scoffed. Rose knew he didn’t think of her like that. He knew she understood.

Jackie’s words coursed through his mind. What had Rose taught him? He smiled and sighed. Jackie would never really understand.

How much Rose had taught him about bravery and loyalty. About how one tiny person could rush into a strange world and defend and save countless strangers. And she just did it! Fearless and caring and…amazing.

What else?

She’d shown him how to care for someone you barely knew. To want to be with them and feel for them, almost from the first moment of meeting.

 _There’s me_ , she’d said, and they’d gone to get chips.

And she’d been there, and saved him, so many times. And not just his life. His happiness, his sanity. With her love for adventure, for the unknown. Her sheer joy for living – with him.

He knew that she cared for him more than anyone else in her world. She showed him everyday. And not just with a look – he grinned to himself - or an embrace, but every time she just took his hand and left with him, silently saying she wanted to be with him.

He watched her now, raking fingers though her hair and glumly staring at a magazine.

He realized she would be feeling bad about what her mother had said, despite knowing that Jackie was wrong. She was giving so much of herself and her precious, short human life to him. He shook his head, bewildered. He was giving her a life of adventure, time travel, stars. But somehow, he wanted to give Rose something else.

+

He stepped into the kitchen. “Hello!” He said cheerfully.

She gave him half a smile. He frowned, “Now, _that’s_ a long face!”

She shrugged, “It’s nothing. Mum.”

“Oh?”

She stood up and took her cup to the sink. “She wanted us all to do something special tonight. Like a meal, or something.” She looked up at him saying quickly, “I know you don’t really like that kind of thing...” She tried, unconvincingly, for a small grin.

The Doctor looked at her. He flashed her a wide smile suddenly.

“Jackie fancies something special tonight, does she? Shall we take her out somewhere? Chinese? Italian? Ooh! How about Thai? They have those little fish cakes…”

Rose smiled incredulously, “What? Dinner out? Here? With Mum - and Mickey?”

He shrugged. “Why not? Would you like that?”

Rose grinned, eyes bright again, and he felt an ache inside. “Well…yeah. I think she’d like that. So..yeah.”

“Right. Let’s do that then.”

She reached for him and pulled him into a tight hug. He smiled into her hair, feeling some of that tranquility return. She hurried out to find Jackie.

He stuck his hands in his pockets, and looked around the kitchen, a satisfied grin on his face. It was a start. A small start. And the rest, he’d just have to come up with as they went.

END  



	2. Happy!Who fic:Lunch hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It’s so like her daydream_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Happy!Who. Hope you enjoy it. Feedback/Concrit is most welcome.

**Prompt:** Clock  
 **Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
 **Spoilers:** None. Well, perhaps Doomsday  
 **Summary:** _It’s so like her daydream_  
 **Note:** More Happy!Who. Hope you enjoy it. Feedback/Concrit is most welcome.

  
She walks out of the Torchwood building, stepping from the cool foyer into the afternoon sun. She pauses for a moment. Men and women stride past, chattering, hurrying in and out, stopping at the nearby café, crossing the street. She breathes in, the beguiling aroma of coffee awakening a slight craving.

She heads over to her favourite bench, near the fountain with the strange sculpture at its center. As she walks, she checks the clock atop Town Hall. One’ o’clock. An hour for lunch.

And then without warning, she sees his smile. Dazzling. She grins to herself. These images come to her every so often-his smile, hair flopping down, incessant babble, the green glow of the console, running, hands, stars…She sighs, but not with sadness. Glad that finally, with these memories, she feels joy, not pain. No more tightening in her chest, no more helpless crying.

She sits down, opens her juice. And thinks of the TARDIS. How that strange rhythmic grinding and whirring ended up touching her like the call of an old friend. Taking a gulp, she frowns, realizing that the sound is getting louder. The sound of the TARDIS?

She twists around to look about her, suddenly wondering if everything has stopped. No, she can see everyone, the cars, the birds, the sunlight bouncing off the water. But she hears nothing. Only that sound.

She’s seen him in her mind plenty of times, stepping lightly out of the TARDIS, his coat flapping. For a while, she felt that image would send her a bit mad.

And now, again, in the sunlight, in this strange state, she sees it.

She sees the TARDIS appear, bright and blue and gorgeous. She sees him step out, look around. It doesn’t take him long to spot her. And when he does, he turns to her and she can see his eyes and that beautiful smile, and Oh God he’s here. She rises from the bench, juice falling to the ground unnoticed.

And now he’s walking towards her and there it is, the smile, the coat, the beautiful, bright, and somehow determined eyes.

And now he’s in front of her, and his hand is touching her hair. She’s afraid, almost, to really look, it’s so like her daydream.

He seems to read her. “It’s me, Rose. I’m really here. We’re really here.”

And now he’s blurry for some reason. She absently wipes her eyes.

And finally he’s touching her. Stroking her cheek with his hand. His hand, warm and real.

She opens her mouth, but finds she can’t speak. She’s confused. Suddenly, after the normal life she’s been living each day, it’s all colours and light and heat and love.

He leans into her until she can feel his lips in her hair, his warm breath on her skin, his arms wrapping around her.

And he whispers, “I’m back. I’m here. And-Rose Tyler, I love you.”

END  



	3. Happy!Who fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written for the Happy!Who ficathon. Feedback is very much appreciated (although this is my first ever DW fic, so please be gentle!)

**Prompt:** Sweet  
 **Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
 **Spoilers:** None, AU. Just a glimpse. Pure fluff!  
 **Note:** Originally written for the Happy!Who ficathon. Feedback is very much appreciated (although this is my first ever DW fic, so please be gentle!)  


He watched as she slouched on a chair, her legs draped over its arm. She was reading a magazine, lips apart slightly, a smile playing around her mouth. Flipping a page, she grinned, and he watched her tongue trace the edge of her teeth.

He leaned against the console and swallowed, running a hand through his hair.

She looked up suddenly and he nearly jumped before trying his best to look casual. “D’you know what? I fancy something sweet. Do we have anything?” She jumped off the chair and smiled at him.

He grinned back. There it was right there, something sweet.

But he only nodded, saying cheerily “Of course! I aim to please.” And then frowned. Did that sound odd?

Rose’s curiously amused voice soon offered him an answer. “Oh? In that case-“

He cut her off, keeping his voice light: “What’ll it be then? Chocolate mousse? Cheesecake?” He flashed her a grin, “How ‘bout a nice Toffee apple? Doesn’t get much sweeter than that.”

“I don’t know,” Rose regarded him with an expression, both knowing and curious.  
She smirked as she walked over, “I can think of a few things that I _imagine_ would be sweeter.”

His mouth twitched as he fought a smile. She had a look on, the one that usually sent him fumbling and tripping into mindless babble in an attempt to stop her. From opening the door. From reeling and winding him in. Because if he didn’t stop her, that would be it.

_I’m the Doctor_ , he reminded himself, _Time Lord_. He’d felt in control with these words before - Cat nuns. Krillitane.

But this was Rose Tyler, approaching him with a saucy, knowing look on her face. He sighed. And that was it. The knowing.

She knew. He knew she knew. With each look they shared. Each time he took her hand. Each time his hearts leaped when they hugged.

He frowned.

Her saucy look gave way to puzzlement when she saw his expression. She smiled hesitantly, “What are you frowning at?”

He raised his eyebrows, pursed his lips, “Ummm...nothing! Well,” he amended, “not nothing. It’s just that,” he paused, seeming fairly composed, except for the slightly high pitch his voice was taking. “I’m going to open the door.”

Rose looked horrified. “What?” She turned and looked at the door of he TARDIS. “You can’t open it now!”

“No!” he laughed, “No I can’t, not that door.” He leaned forward and smiled, whispering conspiratorially. “So, tell me...”

Rose smiled and leaned forward too. As he knew she would. She would get caught up in his excitement. Curious eyes sparkled. “Yeah?”

He whispered, feeling her hair tickle his cheek. “Do you still fancy something sweet?”

She nodded, her mouth curved in a cheeky smile.

He leaned forward, softly kissing her lips. She froze for a moment, he knew, in disbelief at what was happening. And then he felt her respond, kissing him back. Her hand found the back of his neck, and he felt her fingers in his hair.

After a moment, she pulled away slightly. She smiled against his lips as she spoke, “Well. That was unexpected.”

He held her closer and sighed. Something sweet.

END


End file.
